


【脑洞】飞鸿踏雪（大纲）

by CheetahK



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gay, Human Trafficking, Interracial Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahK/pseuds/CheetahK
Summary: 这里是邻近中俄边境的一家中国小酒馆。在见到这个男人的时候，他似乎还不知道我有备而来。他名叫伊利亚斯，在接下来的闲谈展开之前，关于他，我仅仅了解到的是他的俄罗斯父亲，和一位远渡重洋的中国挚友。【赠予有缘人，演绎请署名。】
Relationships: 伊利亚斯/骁





	【脑洞】飞鸿踏雪（大纲）

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter ID: 吉屋租出 rent128

这里是邻近中俄边境的一家中国小酒馆。在见到这个男人的时候，他似乎还不知道我有备而来。

他名叫伊利亚斯，在接下来的闲谈展开之前，关于他，我仅仅了解到的是他的俄罗斯父亲，和一位远渡重洋的中国挚友。

我用英语招呼他，想请他一杯，他露出了些许惊讶的神色。他告诉我，是因为他还没见过英语说得那么流利的中国客人。我也客气地回应他，他的英语也是如此地好，不太像个俄罗斯人。

我的目光扫过他的麦色肌肤后停留在他的褐色双瞳。的确，它们时刻在提示着认识他的人们，他的母亲是个异族番邦的女子。只可惜，她的模样只能通过伊利亚斯的脸庞去想象。伊利亚斯生来便没有见过母亲，他父亲的好友兼同事——伊万，曾向他透露过，一九八八年他的父亲被派遣去叙利亚执行工程项目，带走的只有背包和旅行箱，等到一九九一年苏联解体前他赶回来，手上却多了一个小孩子。

父亲从不和他说这些，对待他也丝毫不像亲生儿子那般亲近。伊万说，他的确是他父亲亲生的混血儿。可比起父亲，他总觉得自己与伊万更像是一家人。

伊万是个爱听涅槃乐队的东正教徒，家里贴了不少科特·柯本的海报，耳濡目染下伊利亚斯也喜欢上了那些爆裂的鼓点和混乱的嘶吼。可父亲总是要斥责和嘲讽伊万，斥责他带坏伊利亚斯的思想，嘲讽他一个东正教徒竟喜欢那些垃圾玩意儿。

伊利亚斯在叶卡捷琳堡上完了小学。毕业那年，父亲和伊万都收到了外派通知，一个去波兰，一个去伊拉克。伊利亚斯清楚地记得他们是在伊万叔叔家里，父亲和伊万躲在阳台上交谈了许久后，告诉了他这一消息。伊利亚斯仿佛生来便知道自己会是个漂泊的人，对此毫无异议。他惊人的语言天赋也在那时候开始绽放，不过三个月，他的波兰语就达到了当地同龄人的水平。

在波兰的第三年，噩耗从伊拉克一栋办公楼的爆炸声中传来。伊万的遗体回到了俄罗斯，伊利亚斯也随父亲回去参加他的葬礼。父亲这才道出那个秘密，原本该去伊拉克的人是他，而伊万为了伊利亚斯，和他交换了目的地。

父亲申请回到祖国工作，没过多久便辞了职，带着伊利亚斯移民去了加拿大。

在补习了半年英语后，伊利亚斯进入了家附近的一所公立高中。他们住在一个新移民区，往来的人群混杂，素质参差不齐，伊利亚斯在校时显露出的语言天赋就更令他突出。他的文学批评被贴在公告栏，话题演讲被邀请作示范，新生的语言辅导他也不得不出面。

第二年，他就遇见了那个中国男孩儿，他叫他骁。英语区的人念出他名字的拼音时，通常会念成英文名字的“肖恩”，那些理所当然的大人们为了方便就将其当作骁的英文名。可是伊利亚斯不喜欢这么叫，虽然骁永远是一言不发，任凭人们在他的人生中胡乱涂鸦着。

伊利亚斯没有遇到过也再也不会遇到骁这样的大麻烦了。

骁从中国的南方来，他自三岁起就停止了发出声音。他最早的记忆就是父亲将母亲摔到裂了缝的墙壁上去，母亲的哭喊声撕心裂肺，他躲在床底下动弹不得。等一切都平静地过去，他流下泪来，却是寂寥无声。

他的英语没有任何基础可言，一进入中学就被安排成为了伊利亚斯的单独辅导对象。伊利亚斯尚还是个在青春叛逆期的孩子，对于这个有问无答、有求无应的对象，他难掩自己的暴躁和鄙夷。

那天他给骁写下一个句子——“你像是一面贝加尔湖，”没写完这句明喻，他就划去了喻词。

“你是一面贝加尔湖，”伊利亚斯太讨厌文学上定义的一套套手法，他讨厌这种因加工技巧而抑制人感受其意境的思维，如果他认为这不是一个暗喻，只是陈述他所见的真实，这个世界难道会因此而翻转过来吗？

“你应该不太懂这种与生俱来但却让你无比憎恶的能力。”伊利亚斯用笔的尾端在这条句子下方划来划去，“我说你是一面贝加尔湖，‘深不可测，投下多少石子都没有回音’。”

骁没有抬头。

“事实上我没去过贝加尔湖，我只听人说过，它就像个无底洞。我也不知道这样的描述是否科学，但在我的想象中就是这样。文学需要什么科学依据呢。你听不懂我在说什么吧？”

一切的转变发生在骁缺席的那天，他留下了字条告知伊利亚斯自己有事情要去处理。伊利亚斯无暇去猜测他的原因，甚至庆幸有了简短的一个小假。

他早早地离开了学校，到了家门口前，邻居奶奶看见了他，招呼他去自己家里坐坐，她刚刚做了香草味的芝士布丁。伊利亚斯欣然答应。

客厅的电视机里正播放着法庭庭审录像。几名亚洲模样的男子站在被告席上，身边还陪同着几位翻译。节目下方的滚动条飘过去“人口走私”的词语。

到了半点，节目切断，插进了新闻快讯，伊利亚斯才弄明白了这件事的来龙去脉。可令他不可思议的是，在新闻片段中闪过的画面里，赫然出现了骁的身影。他盯着那个在被告席上倒下去的小个子，冒出一身冷汗。

骁的家，在一个土地贫瘠的山村，他小学还没上完，就被迫辍了学，跟随父亲进县城打工。可是年龄小，又不会说话，找不到适合他的活儿，有也不过试用他两天，再分文不给地一脚踢开。

直到有一天来了个人，给了父亲一通深刻的思想教育，让他决定将骁送出国去。

临行前，骁的穿着竟意外地体面，父亲也一改往日的蛮戾，喜笑颜开地送他上了去城里的车。骁感到前所未有的空虚，仿佛置身于极乐世界。

事实上，骁也难以预料到，在迈出那一脚后的四年半载，他的空虚会被血泪填满，他的极乐世界会破碎如万丈深渊。

那一行人从中国的南部出发，飞过了印度洋，爬过了南美洲，游过了大西洋，登陆了加东海岸，再窝在货车里潜入了内陆城市。

他们的生活被密封得死死，蜗居在中国城的地下室，起床就去楼上的餐馆打工，如此周而复始。

有人想逃脱，被打出了血。可骁明白，无论付出什么代价，他都一定要逃离。即使是看着同行来的那个女孩，跑出去后被抓回来带进了按摩所，他也下定了破釜沉舟的决心。

后来……

“后来他用小刀在手心划出了‘HELP’的字样，在上菜时被一位律师发现了。他和他的同伴警觉地报了警。警察到来时开了枪，很幸运他没再受伤。

“可最难的事是他无法开口，也不会写很多字。如果要给他一个合法的身份，他们必须证明他符合‘遭人遗弃且受到虐待’的条件，不然……很难。

“他就站在那儿，法官问他‘是’还是‘否’他都不作反应。你知道我怎么想的吗？不，这不是开不开口的问题。而是这个少年好像一点也不想为自己的命运辩解，因为他从来就不会承认自己是这样的命运。”

伊利亚斯的眼睛很漂亮。——我知道，这是骁写在“秘密圣诞老人”贺卡上的句子。而我也有幸见证，他那双流淌着汩汩清泉的眼眸。

从那之后，伊利亚斯平衡了心态，时不时还会带着骁去自己家做客。

平安夜，伊利亚斯再一次迎着父亲犀利的目光，带骁回了家。少年们故意窝在被窝里，打着手电，阅读着下学期将会学习的一本描述二战历史的绘本。

伊利亚斯指尖划过图上的两个人物，问骁：“你想当士兵，还是律师？”

骁愣了地盯着他看了两秒，随后指向了纸上的士兵。

“你认真的吗？”伊利亚斯很泰然，没有做出惊讶或嘲笑的反应，“其实做律师也可以帮到你很多，也可以去改变很多类似于你的人的现状。”

手电筒微弱的暖黄灯光下，骁的睫毛在鼻梁上落下一层浅浅的影。伊利亚斯从未如此被一股冲动驱使着——他吻了骁，在那双亲吻过沙漠痛饮过雨水的双唇上。

骁笑了，伊利亚斯哭了。

伊利亚斯大一那年，骁获得了合法身份并被那位律师收为了养子，但在校的成绩还远不足以毕业，于是留了级。

伊利亚斯的大学在南边的一座城市，第一年，他不得不搬去住校。开学周的第一天，他就在学校的音乐会上认识了站在自己四周躁动不已的四个青年。摇滚乐激情的鼓点渐近，人群的欢呼声也一浪高过一浪，并随之开始大幅度的舞动。伊利亚斯被挤在其中推让着，脚下几乎快不着地。

安东尼扶住了他，弯下身子凑到伊利亚斯耳边大声问道：“你还好吗？”

伊利亚斯身处混乱而显出脸色煞白的紧张，却点了点头，“我很好，谢谢。”

“我叫安东尼。”他笑着伸出手。

“伊利亚斯。”他回敬道。

“还有我的朋友——哈维，凯尔文，C.J.。”安东尼指了指身边几个酷男孩，伊利亚斯一一向他们问好。

安东尼的手自始至终都搭在他的肩上，每当人潮窜动得无法稳住重心时，他都会下意识地绷紧了神经，将伊利亚斯护在自己的臂弯内。

演出散场后，四人与伊利亚斯交换了社交账号，组建了一个名为“热爱者”的小组，平时聊着自己最喜欢的流行音乐，分享音乐制作与设备的资讯。

有一天，伊利亚斯收到了安东尼的密信，谈起他们三个人一直想组建一支乐队，问起伊利亚斯有没有兴趣。伊利亚斯顿感热血澎湃，却在打了几个字后，渐渐回归理智。他回想起来，自己在伊万的感染下听起涅槃的音乐，无论过了多久，涅槃的歌都是他列表里占据榜单最多次的单曲循环。可他不会任何乐器，不懂任何乐理，除了涅槃他知之甚少，甚至连这种热爱是真心还是习惯，都在他成长出一切复杂的思绪后成了无解题。

然而并不想回绝，于是他回复道：“我并不会乐器。”

“那唱歌呢？”

伊利亚斯清了清嗓，开喉哼唱了几句，不自觉笑出了声。

“可以一试。”

伪装成天赋的习惯成自然，伊利亚斯被接纳为了主唱，安东尼是吉他手，哈维是贝斯手，凯尔文负责键盘及其他音效，C.J.则担当鼓手。名为“热爱者”的小组变成了乐队。令伊利亚斯没想到的是，在组成乐队前，他们就已经积累了许多创作了，每次聚会排练，他们首要做的一件事便是教伊利亚斯识谱学唱。

一年之后，靠着在小酒馆的打工演出，四个人凑齐了录制专辑的钱，在学校的音乐社也做了宣传演出。伊利亚斯去见骁时，送了他一张。伊利亚斯与他躺在阳台的躺椅上，仰望夏夜，说，安东尼有更大的梦想，到了那一天，他一定会邀请骁到舞台上。还剩下半句话藏在嘴里，二人竟同时转过头，相顾无言。

安东尼的确带领着大家向着目标前进，乐队的场子越做越大，以至于一家脱衣舞郎店也向他们发来了高价邀请。成员们聚在一起，开了场气氛降到冰点的会。伊利亚斯几乎就要与安东尼大吵甚至动起手来，却环顾着周围大家所珍视的器材努力使自己平静。

安东尼拽着他的衣领，神色平静，却像机关枪似的一字一字吐出来：“等有了这笔钱，以后我们想怎么拒绝就可以怎么拒绝了。”

从此后，他们开始了貌合神离的排演，并为这个场子将曲子改得更为燥热。

不幸还是发生了。就在演到倒数第三首《Take Out》，安东尼尽兴地弹奏着自己的bridge就快要结束时，他冲到伊利亚斯的面前，环过他的脖子用力吻了下去。麦克风砸到地上，发出长久而刺耳的尖叫，其他人手上的动作也逐渐停下来。

伊利亚斯呆滞地望着兴奋地涨红了脸的安东尼，台下是被聚光灯排斥在外他无法看见的情欲迸发的人群。安东尼兀自转回身弹起一段solo，试图让大家再次跟上去。

伊利亚斯爆发了，他猛地推开安东尼，冲回了后台，在一阵好似低血糖的晕厥感中，他扶着座椅慢慢坐下来，趴在桌上以缓解不适。

等再醒来时，他躺在一个陌生的房间里。睁开眼，眼睛还未适应光线而隐隐作痛，安东尼却是饿虎扑食般地朝他扑过来。

下身撕裂，皮开肉绽般的疼痛夺走了他所有知觉，他的喉咙被死死掐着，发不出一丁点儿声音，思维也在缺氧的眩晕中升温而蒸发。他仿佛坠入了血瀑围成的深渊，最恐怖莫过于粉身碎骨前的漫长等待，又或者是永无止境。

他淌着浑身的血丝，一丝不挂地被丢进车里。不知颠簸了多久，似乎就被吊着最后一口气了，在迅疾的一个刹车下失去重心后，又被用力推下了车门，猛撞向地面后向着路边滚去。

仿佛半个灵魂已陷入死界。剩下的半截，他已浑然无知，眼里失去了一切颜色，哪怕是拖着身子往路中央爬，也不知是出于意识还是肌体的本能了。最终在一位穆斯林妇人惊叫着踩下急刹车后得以被送往医院。

他醒来时已是过后的第四天，眼里只有左半边的世界，耳畔逐渐清晰的滴答声在静谧的空间里提示着他时间的流逝，以及自己还在人间的迹象。

安东尼自首了，上了新闻。不少记者蹲点在他的病房外想第一时间获得他的感言，他万分无奈只得央求父亲将他们隔绝开，尽管父亲在见了他这般遭遇下，也阴着一张脸，没有一句好话。

他每一天都在用意念感知着自己的脚趾是否能动，他无比地想，让这双脚跑起来，跑到骁的身边，紧紧拥抱他。他无时无刻都在幻想着，触碰到彼此身体的那刻会起怎样的反应。

在梦里亦如是，许久未见的两个人在一起拥抱了很久很久，他像是被骁的体温注入了全新的生命力，飘浮起来可以飞跃万水千山。

却未料，这一久，久到骁在一浴缸的血水中微笑着睡去时，伊利亚斯还无法自拔地沉浸在幸福之中。他的养父在厨房摸到了天花板上滴下来的水帘，跌跌撞撞地喊着骁的名字跑上楼去。浴室门被锁上了，顾不及那么多，他抓起角落里摆放的烛台砸了过去。

伊利亚斯的鼻音渐浓，他忽然又想起科特·柯本来。

“我恨那些冷漠的旁观者的质问。我恨他们只想要把自己的清高凌驾于慈悲之上，而不知道有些人已经在自己的生命绳索上拉扯了多少次。

“我终于是理解了他。他回不去，也留不下，只能祈求灵魂的超脱。这就是原因。”

“那你后来为什么又回到了俄罗斯，然后又来到了中国呢？”我问他。

他扬起下巴，“我父亲痛恨我是个同性恋者。”他随即调皮一笑，“可是他也很蠢，他不知道信仰东正教的伊万曾经有多爱他。”

我大吃一惊。

“我厌倦在俄罗斯的生活，想来看看骁的家。”

“可你知不知道这里是中国的北疆，骁的家在千里之外的南方。”

伊利亚斯点点头，“当然知道。我只是需要时间。”

终于，我们的闲话该到了尾声了。

“如果我说，骁，他还活着呢？”

我回想起毕业许久后的一天，我忽然收到一封电子邮件，来自大学时参加的一个团契社。它兴奋地提醒着我，新一学期的迎新活动开始了。简短地翻阅后，我将发件人拉入了黑名单，不会再接收它的消息。

我们第一次的聚会，在学校的神学院小教堂。我坐在靠窗的角落，左侧坐着两个从韩国和越南来的女生，她们是医科放射系的同学，关系非常不错，而她们的美貌也确实使我产生了距离；我的前面是一个菲律宾裔帅小伙儿，他向我们解释着自己继承的荷兰姓氏，那是殖民时期遗留下的产物；我的左前方是一个叫凯文的白人，很巧，他的旁边也是一个叫凯文的男孩儿，是个华人，他们勾肩搭背互称着“兄弟”。有几位学长模样的人站在门口，他们是社团的创立者和管理者们，有一位亚洲男生十分腼腆地向着前来的人握手。

活动结束后他们一个个过来打招呼，我略显无措地用不太自信的英语向他们介绍起自己有点深奥的中文名，并用中文向一个从中国移民来的姑娘“求救”。

那个男生朝我伸过手来，笑得很羞涩，他的声音也在这一片喧闹中显得格外温柔。

“你好，谢谢你今天的到来，你可以叫我‘骁’。”


End file.
